Rainy Nights
by Kiso
Summary: [Sequel to Third Wheel] [Complete] Nicole had left, but now she’s back! And she’s ready for revenge! But this time, it isn’t just Lilly she’s after…
1. Prologue: She's Back

**Rainy Nights**

**By: Kiso**

**Summary:** Sequel to Third Wheel Nicole had left, but now she's back! And she's ready for revenge! But this time, it isn't just Lilly she's after…

After I got a couple of suggestions to make a sequel, this idea popped into my head! I really hope you guys like it!

---------------------------------

Prologue: She's Back

A teenage girl stepped out of a large gray building. Just as she was about to step out of the gates that said 'FLORIDA INSANE ASYLUM,' two young nurses stepped through the doors.

"Oh, Miss Bozich, we're so glad you're okay!" the blonde nurse said cheerfully. The girl turned around a put on her fakest smile.

"Oh, me too! I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't come here!" the girl said in her most cheerful, fakest voice.

"Have a good life, Miss Bozich!" the redhead squealed sweetly.

The girl smiled falsely and said, "I will! You should have one too-" As the girl said the last word, the nurses went back in. The girl turned around and said, "-you gullible motherfucking bitches."

The girl stepped out of the gates. The horizon was flat, empty. There was nobody around, and the bus stop was desolate. The wind blew gently through her hair.

The girl laughed cruelly. "Those idiots think they've cured me! What a load of shit!" She pulled a small, sharp knife out of her pocket and gently rubbed her thumb over the blade.

"Lilly. Miley. Oliver. Jake. They never had a chance." She threw back her head and laughed loudly.

"Get ready, bitches! Nicole Bozich is back!" Nicole smiled evilly. "And she's even worse!" Nicole laughed and started walking toward the bus stop. "Those whores let me out for good behavior. Shit, I should be an actress!"

---------------------  
Soooo, do you guys like it? I hope you do, because I'll only update if I get good reviews!

-Kiso


	2. Into Hell

Oh my God, I'm so super sorry for the delay! I've been so busy and my teacher has been showering us with math homework! 

To All My Reviewers:

JennySaysHa: Sorry that it's late, but it's an update!

xflamerx: If you didn't like it, don't read the rest of it. I can use fakest if I want to. Oh, and it's a sequel, so you have to read the prequel to know who Nicole is!

hermionefan199: I know! Nicole is truly the most evil character I've ever come up with!

ForbiddenxMelody: I was hoping the beginning would attract people! Thank you!

fire-panther24: I know, Bozich, Biz-itch. Isn't that convenient? Thanks!

Spencer-Sweetie: Well, here's more!

Finally, here's chapter two!

-------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Into Hell

Lilly closed her eyes and let her whole body relax. Spring Break was almost over. She and Miley had spent the whole week together. Lilly was so happy that their friendship was back to normal.

"Lilly, I love the spa, don't you?" Miley said from the chair next to Lilly. They were at the spa, relaxing and bonding.

"Miley, who doesn't?" Lilly said, opening one eye and looking at Miley.

"Where should we go after this?" Miley asked.

Lilly thought for a second. "I got it! We should go shopping!"

Miley squealed and said, "That's perfect! Too bad we can't hook up with guys anymore!"

"We could never hook up with guys! Your dad would have killed you!" Lilly said, laughing. "Besides, we have the best guys ever!" Lilly sighed and thought of Oliver. She had never really thought of him as anything more than a really good friend until the whole Miley Fiasco.

"Yeah. I really love Jake. Even more now that he's paying for this whole day!" Miley and Lilly laughed loudly, attracting attention.

After their spa treatment, the two girls walked around the mall, going into stores but not buying anything.

"Do you even need anything?" Lilly asked Miley after a while.

"I don't think so," Miley said, "but I would _love_ a new Coach!" Miley giggled and dragged Lilly over to the Coach Store.

As Miley browsed through the various purses and way-too-expensive-and-way-too-tiny accessories, Lilly waited outside of the store. She was sitting on the bench, people watching.

Then something caught Lilly's eye. She saw a short, lanky girl walk across the floor.

_Is that Nicole?_ Lilly thought, becoming frightened. _No, it can't be…Nicole's in the loony bin…I think._

Lilly was relieved to see the girl turn enough so Lilly could see her face; it wasn't Nicole, just a girl with the same hair color.

"Lilly!" Miley squealed, coming out of the store with an adorable multi-colored Coach purse. "Isn't it cute?"

Lilly gasped. "Yes, it is! It's so cute, I'm going to steal it!" Lilly grabbed the purse and ran away from Miley, laughing.

"Lilly! That's _mine_!" Miley laughed and ran after her.

-----

Nicole Bozich walked through an alley, running her fingers across the old bricks. "This city is so boring." She sighed loudly.

The knife, for some strange reason, felt heavy in her pocket. It was like the knife needed to be used; it needed to get out. Nicole was ready to use it; she was eager.

Nicole stepped on an old can of spray paint. She picked it up and shook it. "Well, well, well, it's still got some life in it." Nicole walked around to the side of the building that faced the empty street.

She sprayed the red paint until it looked like the bricks were bleeding. Nicole smirked at her work. "Damn, I'm good." She threw the can down onto the floor and walked away, hands in her pockets.

Nicole looked behind quickly; nobody had seen her. "Good. But I'm sure they'll all see tomorrow."

"Trescott, you're going down. Into Hell."

-----------------------------  
Ooh, what did Nicole write? I swear you'll find out next time! This chapter came out so well!

-Kiso


	3. I'm Not Alone

Eep! Sorry for the long delay! Gosh, I'm such a procrastinator! I'm so so so sorry! 

**To All My Reviewers:**

JennySaysHa: Here's your update! Thanks!

suitelifelover: Hee hee, I'm glad you got into the story! Thanks!

Rika-Kitsune: You sorta know what happens next! Crazy on the loose, remember?

Spencer-Sweetie: Wow you're eager! Thank you!

ForbiddenxMelody: Look! I updated! But not soon, so…sorry!

fire-panther24: Yeah! Good guys rule! Thanks!

Enjoy chapter two!  
------------------------------------

Chapter Two: I'm Not Alone

Lilly woke up the next day to the sound of her mom getting ready for work. "Mom?" Her voice was rough after sleeping for so long. Lilly kept thinking that she was seeing Nicole, and she had gotten so stressed that she went to sleep at seven thirty.

Lilly's mom came into Lilly's room. "I'm sorry, Honey, did I wake you up?"

Lilly shook her head and got out of bed. "No, I just went to sleep really early."

"Okay, Honey. Well, I gotta get to work, so make sure you eat and could you tidy up your room just a bit?"

Lilly looked around and laughed; her room could use more than some tidying up. It seriously needed a maid. "I will, Mom. Have a good day at work. Love you."

"Love you too, Lilly!" Miss Trescott left the house and Lilly did her morning routine. After that, she flipped out her cell phone and called Miley.

"Lilly, oh my God! Have you seen the morning paper?" Miley asked. She sounded scared and it scared Lilly. Miley was usually so calm and collected.

"No, but hold on. Let me go get it," Lilly said, stepping outside and grabbing the paper that was on her front lawn. "Where is the thing you're so scared about?"

Miley let out a fast breath and said, "It's on the front page. The title is 'Crazy on the Loose.' There's a picture of an alley."

Lilly thought the title was funny but then her good humor disappeared as she saw the picture. It was an alley with the words 'Guess Who's Back-Watch Out J, L, O, M!' Lilly felt like screaming as she put the initials together.

"Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Miley," the two girls said together over the phone.

"Miley, can I come over? I'm really scared. Are Jackson and your dad there?" Lilly asked, throwing the newspaper across the room and quickly getting up.

"Yeah, you can come. But my dad's not here, only Jackson is," Miley said, still sounding very scared.

"Thank you so much. I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye." Lilly hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her skateboard. As she skated over to Miley's house, the sky turned dark and thunder started to rumble. Lilly skated as fast as she could.

_Nicole could be anywhere. God, when did she get out of the asylum?_ Lilly thought fearfully. _Is she going to attack Miley and Oliver and Jake now too? Oh God, this is really bad…_

Lilly skated into Miley's house and looked around. Jackson was sitting in front of the TV, watching some news program. Miley came over and hugged Lilly.

"I'm so scared," Miley said into Lilly's shoulder.

"I know. I am too. But maybe it's not Nicole. Maybe it's a prank. Or maybe Jlom is somebody's name," Lilly tried to comfort Miley, but she knew it was worthless. Miley was shaking and Lilly rubbed her back.

"Okay. We can't freak out. Let's call Jake and Oliver," Miley said, breaking out of the hug. "You call Oliver, I'll call Jake."

Lilly and Miley pulled out their phones and called the guys.

"Oliver, just, listen to me."

"Jake, come on."

"Just come over here."

"To my house."

"Okay?"

"Bye."

Lilly closed her phone just as Miley did. "Oliver's coming."

Miley nodded. "So is Jake." Miley looked at Jackson and said, "Hey, has there been anything on the news about it?"

Jackson shook his head. "Come sit here. Don't stand there looking scared." Miley and Lilly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Oliver.

Miley jumped and Lilly screamed as thunder struck outside. A knock came on the door. Miley opened the door and hugged Jake.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain. I promise we will when Oliver gets here," Miley said, motioning with her hand for him to sit down. After a few minutes, Oliver came and the girls explained the whole situation.

"And we think it's Nicole," Lilly finished.

"Isn't she in an insane asylum for attacking Lilly, though?" Jake asked.

Miley sighed and said, "Gosh, we don't even _know_. She was, but I guess she got out somehow."

"Oliver, are you okay?" Lilly asked. Oliver hadn't moved or said a word since Miley and Lilly had started explaining. Oliver looked up. His eyes were sad, confused, regretful. "What's wrong?"

Oliver suddenly hugged Lilly and said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what?" Lilly was confused.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't let her attack you, none of this wouldn't have happened!" Oliver broke away from Lilly and gently fingered the fading scar on her cheek. "Lilly, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this."

Lilly wanted to cry. "No, Oliver, no! This isn't your fault! It's Nicole's fault for being a psycho crazy bitch! And I'm not going through this alone; we're all in this together, right?"

Everybody said, "Right!" at almost the same time, even Jackson.

"I'm not going to let that girl kill or hurt my sister or her friends!" Jackson said, with a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of determination and hidden sadness.

Lilly smiled. At least this time, she wasn't alone. Now people knew that Nicole was crazy and evil. But what was worse was that Nicole was after all four of them now. Lilly didn't want Miley, Oliver, or Jake to get hurt because of her…

Lilly spent the night at Miley's house since it was pouring outside. She left a message on her home phone to tell her mom where she was. Oliver and Jake ended up staying the night, too. They all slept in a clump in the center of Miley's room.

"Well, we're all together, so no one be scared," Oliver said, holding Lilly's hand and smiling at her. Lilly smiled back and scooted a bit closer to him. She sighed contently; Oliver made her feel so safe.

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled. She looked at Jake and smiled even more. Jake lightly kissed Miley's forehead and said, "Good night. Sweet dreams." Jake wrapped his fingers around Miley's and watched her close her eyes.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Nicole walked up the soaked lawn and said, "Oh, you got lucky, Trescott." Nicole looked up at the balcony. No light. In the living room; no light.

"Well, I wonder if you're at Miley's! Real smart, bitch," Nicole picked a rock up off of the ground and threw it at Lilly's front window. "I won't go in today. Next time…on the next rainy night."

Nicole let the rain fall on her and walked away from Lilly's house. "I'll be back, though. Back for all of you."

------------------------------------  
Ooh! I love writing the Nicole scenes! And fluff! Kiso loves the Moliver and Jiley fluffyness! Hope you liked chapter two! I can't believe it's only chapter two! The story is moving along so quickly!

-Kiso


	4. Deja Vu

Oh I love all the positive feedback! You guys rock! All the comments make me so happy that I could just squee out loud! 

**To My Reviewers:**

Suitelifelover: You really think it's scary? Oh, yay! Thank you!

fire-panther24: Oh wow, thanks! There's a whole of Nicoles in my school that hang around me and they're so annoying!

crazy-little-chick-8: Excellent? I think you mean update quickly, but anyway, thank you!

200hannahfan4ever002: Wow, you actually took the time to read Third Wheel, too? Thanks bunches!

ForbiddenxMelody: I know if this ever happened to anyone I would feel so bad for them! This is so creepy! Thanks!

Spencer-Sweetie: Don't worry, they won't always be together, but I just love writing those moments! Thankies!

JennySaysHa: Nicole is supposed to be freaky, so I'm glad! Here's an update!

Enjoy chapter three!  
-----------------------------------

Chapter Three: Deja Vu

Lilly let out a breath as she glanced over at Miley again. "Thanks again for walking me home. I'm still a little freaked," Lilly said to Miley.

"No problem. I would've never let you walk home alone after that!" Miley smiled at Lilly and put her arm around Lilly's shoulders.

Lilly was so glad to have Miley back to help her get through all of this. Lilly felt so out of place as she walked home, as if her clothes were backwards or her hair was messed up. Her skateboard felt heavy in her arm as Lilly approached her house. Then Lilly felt even more out of place as she saw her front window.

A large piece of the window was broken and glass was scattered on the inside of the house. Lilly's face turned red as she saw the item on her living room floor.

"She threw a rock in my house?!" Lilly fumed. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the window, the glass, the rock. Nicole was a little jealous bitch. Why would she could this far?

"Lilly, stop!" Miley cried out as Lilly started to unlock the door. Lilly turned around and gave Miley a look that said, 'What?' "Well, what if Nicole is hiding out in the house? What if she's going to come after us as soon as we go inside?"

Lilly took her key out of the hole and looked at Miley. "Oh God, what if you're right? That's scary. But you know, it might not even be Nicole. What if it's just some kids pulling a prank?"

Miley grabbed a rock and said, "Even so, you can never be too careful. You know what they say: better safe than sorry."

But when the girls went inside and checked the whole house, they found hair nor hide of Nicole or anybody else. Lilly sighed as she hit the couch, staring at the dull gray rock that was still lying on the floor. Lilly got up and cleaned up the glass and threw the rock back outside. Then a thought hit her.

_Where's Mom?_

Lilly started to freak as she realized that her mom hadn't come home. If she had, she would've freaked out and called Lilly. Just then, Miley came back from the bathroom.

"Hey, Lills, you answering machine is going crazy," Miley said, looking at Lilly and pointing behind herself with her thumb.

Lilly quickly got up and checked the machine. The first one was from herself so she quickly deleted it. The next message came on and Lilly heard her mom's voice.

"Lilly," her mom said over the machine, "I'm sorry, but I have to do a double shift. Take care of the house. I love you!"

_Beep._

Lilly let out a heavy breath as she realized her mom was safe. Miley came into the small hallway and said, "Lilly, I gotta go. Are you okay by yourself?" Miley looked so concerned; it made Lilly's heart hurt.

"Miles, I'm fine, honestly. Go home; I bet Jackson is worrying about you," Lilly said, managing a small smile. Miley smiled at Lilly and gave a big bear hug. After Miley left, Lilly locked the door and climbed into the shower.

As the hot water hit her back and relaxed her muscles, Lilly sighed, trying not to think about Nicole. But the thoughts kept coming back. Lilly was so worried about Miley and Jake and…

…Oliver…

Lilly smiled as she thought of Oliver, best friend-turned-boyfriend. Lilly didn't want Oliver to get hurt because of her. Throwing her head back, Lilly groaned and let the water hit her face, relaxing her, paining her, softening her…

…drowning her…

------

Soon, it was the night before school had to start again. Lilly tossed and turned as the rain hit her window. She had such a weird feeling and she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

Lilly awoke with a start as the words finally came into her head.

_Déjà vu._

When the newspaper had come out, it was raining, when Lilly became scared, it was raining, when the rock had gone through her window--

_--it was raining._

Lilly rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. She dialed Miley's number and waited for Miley to answer her phone. After a while, no one picked up. Lilly was about to leave Miley a message just as she heard a voice come on the phone.

"Miley's gone, Trescott. Her little lover is next. Then yours. I'm saving the best--" the phone cut off right as Lilly's door opened, and in came--

"--for last!" Nicole had an evil grin on her face and the silver knife in her hand.

Lilly screamed as she bolted out of her bed. Her alarm clock was going off like crazy. Lilly turned the alarm off and tried to get back in sync with herself.

That dream had felt so real. It was all so accurate: the room, the phone, the girls…the knife. Lilly could feel her head spinning as she went through her morning routine. Lilly listened carefully to the windows, but she didn't hear any rain.

When Lilly's door opened, Lilly screamed and fell back on her bed. Lilly tried to get her breath back to normal as she realized it was just her mom.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Miss Trescott said, walking over to Lilly and putting a hand on Lilly's forehead. Lilly nodded as she felt the blood return to her face. Lilly's mom left for work and Lilly left for school. As Lilly was leaving, she turned back and looked at the thin paper that was covering the hole in the window. Lilly shuddered and jumped onto her skateboard.

A low groan escaped from Lilly as she approached the school; she really didn't want to go back. But as Lilly remembered how her grades had dropped during The Nicole Thing, Lilly realized it was time to buckle up and go on for the ride of learning, as her teachers would say.

When Lilly stepped off of her skateboard, a smile broke across her face. Oliver was sitting on the grass, leaning on his hand, brushing his hands across the grass. Lilly ran over to Oliver and tackled him, laughing. She gave Oliver a sweet kiss on the cheek and let him get up.

"Hey!" Oliver said, getting up and breaking out into a huge smile. "Are you ready to learn?"

Lilly laughed and said, "Good one, Oliver." Lilly stood up, grabbing her skateboard walking into the school with Oliver.

As soon as Lilly had entered the school, she felt a familiar feeling envelop her. A feeling of being bored, tired, and somewhat grossed out all at the same time. She sighed as she walked to her locker and turned the lock aimlessly. Lilly didn't even realize she was dozing off until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Lilly turned around; it was Jake. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

Jake looked worried. "Miley's not here. Have you seen her?"

"Uh," Lilly started to worry, too, "no. I'll call her." Lilly pulled out her cell phone and called Miley.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said on the other line.

"Miley?"

"Oh. Hey, Lilly," Miley said. "Don't worry, I'm just sick. My dad's staying home; he's gonna take care of me."

"Good! Me and Jake were worrying!" Lilly said, letting her breath out.

"Jake's there? Can I talk to him?" Miley said, sounding excited.

Lilly handed the phone to Jake and opened her locker, putting away her backpack and grabbing her books. After Jake was done with Miley, he handed the phone to Lilly and went to his homeroom.

As Lilly walked through the school, she felt that eerie feeling of being watched…

----

Nicole stood in front of her former school and scowled. "Ugh, it's still a piece of shit. Damn, that was such a waste of my time." Nicole walked around the school and stopped at the big library window.

She spotted Oliver reading a magazine, looking bored. "Ohh, which lover-boy do I go through first?" Nicole smirked as she stroked the knife in her pocket. "I bet you can't wait till you die, Smokin' Oaken."

Nicole walked away from the window and grabbed a black marker out of her pocket. She made big, long strokes against the old school walls. After she was pleased with her work, she put her maker back in her pocket and walked away.

Across the front wall, Nicole had written, in thick, black lettering, 'I WONDER WHO'LL DIE FIRST.'

-------------------------------  
Oh, freaky! I like this chapter; it was fun to write! I hope everybody else liked it! I bet you're all dying to find out what happens next. Just so you know, it's a three-day weekend, and that might mean double updates!

-Kiso


	5. Except Me

Sorry for the wait! I've been with family lately! 

**To My Reviewers:**

200hannahfan4ever002: Oh yeah, I love suspense! Nicole is supposed to be freaky, so thanks!

sarena678: Hmmm…will Nicole kill anybody? Who knows…? Thanks!

ForbiddenxMelody: I never thought I was good at horror, so thank you!

Spencer-Sweetie: Hurt? Killed? Wow, you'll just have to read and find out. Thanks!

JennySaysHa: Here's the update! Thank you!

fire-panther24: Thanks!

Enjoy chapter four!  
--------------------------------

Chapter Four: Except Me

Lilly couldn't get the words out of her head. I wonder who'll die first…some of the kids had started laughing, but Lilly, Oliver, and Jake had gotten scared. This wasn't a prank, it wasn't a game.

This was real.

Lilly skipped the road to her house and went on to Miley's. Lilly rang the doorbell and Miley answered.

"Oh my God," Lilly said, walking in. "Nicole wrote 'I wonder who'll die first' on the school wall."

Miley's eyes widened as Lilly sat on the couch. "Are you serious? Did she hurt anybody? Where are Jake and Oliver?"

Lilly threw her back and sighed. "Nobody was hurt, and Jake and Oliver went home safely. This is so scary."

Miley and Lilly went into Miley's room to talk. Lily's ears perked up and she heard the front door open. "Is Jackson supposed to come home this early?" Lilly said, whispering for some reason.

Miley shook her head and said, "Neither is my dad."

Something in Lilly's head clicked. "What if it's Nicole?"

Miley looked at Lilly, their eyes wide. "Into the Hannah Montana closet. Hurry, but be quiet." The girls slid into the closet and hid in the spinning rack of clothes, turning off the spin.

Footsteps echoed in the room and Nicole walked in. Lilly felt like crying when she heard Nicole say, "How sad. And I just cleaned my knife." Just then, Lilly remembered her dream.

Miley's first…

Lilly wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. She wanted to protect Miley, but she couldn't. Lilly glanced over at Miley. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and heavy. Miley's arms shook and Lilly reached over to hug her. Miley opened her eyes and softly smiled at Lilly, who smiled back.

The girls stayed in the closet until they heard Jackson come home. "Miles?" he yelled from the hallway. "You home?" Miley and Lilly bounded out of the closet and told Jackson what had happened.

"Whoa. How do you think she got in?" Jackson asked. The girls shook their heads. Miley pulled out her cell phone and called Jake.

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

"You were too late, Little Miss Miley," Nicole's voice echoed throughout the silent room. Miley dropped the cell phone and looked at Lilly.

"Jake. She got Jake!" Miley ran into Lilly's arms and started to cry. "Oh, God! Jake's dead!" Miley's shoulders shook as the sobs became louder and louder. Soon Lilly was crying, too.

-----

Nicole paced around the large building and entered a dark room, turning on the lights. The light flickered then enveloped the whole room in its orange glow. A pole, some boxes, and in the middle of the room was teen sensation Jake Ryan.

"This is so sad. Miley didn't even care enough to check on you earlier!" Nicole walked to Jake's shivering figure on the ground. "What's even sadder is that you're one of the cute ones."

Jake looked at her with an expression of hate and disgust on his face; he couldn't form words. His brain was in a jumble from the blow on the head from Nicole. His eyes widened as Nicole pulled the knife out of her pocket.

"Don't worry, Jakey," Nicole said bitterly, noticing Jake's worried face, "I won't kill you…" Nicole walked out of the room, closing the door and turning off the light. "…_yet_."

-----

Lilly and Miley sat in the gym locker room and sighed.

"She got him," Miley said drearily. It had been three days since Nicole invaded Miley's house, and Jake was gone. The weird part was that there were no search crews, no big stories on the news, no worries.

Lilly looked at Miley sadly. Her eyes were hollow and her face was red. "We don't know that. Have you tried calling him?" Miley nodded. "Well, what happened?" Lilly was trying to be strong for Miley, even though she was so scared.

"I got that creepy message," Miley said, not looking at Lilly. Miley felt like Lilly hated her for complaining so much, so she didn't want to bother Lilly anymore than she already had.

Lilly sighed and tears entered her eyes. She put her head on Miley's shoulder and said, "We'll get through this, Miley. I promise we will. All of us." Miley smiled and put her head on Lilly's.

Except me, Miley. I'll let her kill me…

------------------------------  
Oh my gosh! Nicole has Jake! What will happen next? Well, here's a little sneak peek:

_Lilly's footsteps echoed through the alleyway as she ran away from Nicole.  
How come bad guys never run in horror movies? Lilly wondered frighteningly.  
Lilly looked behind herself and stopped running.  
Her eyes filled with tears as her mind thought only one thing: Where's Nicole?_

-Kiso


	6. Tortured Screams

I'm so super duper sorry for the horribly long wait! I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you guys! So so so sorry! 

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy chapter five!  
--------------------------------

Chapter Five: Tortured Screams

Lilly awoke on Miley's couch and gasped. Miley was on the other end, sleeping soundly. Lilly checked her cell phone. It was 3 am. She couldn't remember anything; her head was foggy. For a bizarre moment, Lilly wondered if she was drunk.

She got up quietly and walked to Miley's kitchen, opening the fridge. She poured herself a glass of water and covered her forehead with her hand; that always calmed her down.

Closing her eyes, a thought ran through Lilly's head.

_Is Oliver safe?_

Lilly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number. As she waited impatiently for him to pick up, she prayed that Nicole hadn't gotten him.

"Hey, this is Oliver. Call me back," his voice came over the phone and Lilly exhaled.

_Well, if Nicole had gotten him, she would've left a creepy message, _Lilly assured herself, getting comfortable on the couch and closing her eyes.

_Right?_

---

The thunder rumbled outside as Oliver tossed and turned. He hated it when it rained; that patter on the roof was so annoying. His eyes opened involuntarily as he heard a door open downstairs. It was probably his mom; she had had to go on a stakeout for bank robbers.

Oliver grumbled and closed his eyes tightly, trying to count sheep.

_One._

Footsteps on the stairs.

_Two._

The turning of a doorknob.

_Three._

More footsteps, this time coming closer.

_Four._

Somebody was coming in.

_Five._

A silver knife.

_Six._

An arm is raised.

_Seven._

His eyes open.

_Eight._

A gasp.

_Nine._

A muffled scream.

_Ten._

He's out.

---

Miley opened her eyes and yawned. She was on her couch, staring at Lilly and her feet. Miley had cried to Lilly, and Lilly had comforted her until she fell asleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Miley didn't deserve Lilly after what she had done to her, but Lilly still took Miley back. Every time Miley looked at the scars on Miley's cheek and arm, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Lilly was such an amazing friend.

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at Miley. "Good morning," Lilly said, getting up and stretching. Miley smiled and turned on the TV, flipping to a news station.

"Partly cloudy and very damp, from the storm last night," the meteorologist babbled on, pointing to a large picture of Florida that neither of the girls could understand. Miley groaned and turned off the TV.

A long pause wafted through the air before Lilly finally said, "So what now?"

Miley felt so helpless. "I don't know…"

Lilly closed her eyes and tried to think. "Let's go to his house."

Miley got up and said, "Lilly, you're so smart! Let's go!"

The girls walked to Jake's house and rang the doorbell. A maid dressed in a fancy black dress answered the door and said, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uh…" Lilly didn't know what to say. "Well…where's Jake?"

The maid pursed her lips and said, "He's on a trip for a new movie. Didn't he tell you girls?"

Miley shook her head and said, "Are you sure?"

The maid nodded.

"Well, thank you," Lily said, looking down. The maid closed the door and the girls walked away, feeling even more helpless.

"Oh my God, this sucks!" Miley said, pulling out her cell phone and throwing it on the ground. "I hate Nicole! That bitch! She ruined my life, she ruined yours! And now she's ruined Jake's!" Miley fell on the floor and sat there.

She just sat there.

"Miley?" Lilly whispered, getting a bit scared.

Miley looked up at Lilly and smiled a sad smile. "I loved him, Lilly. I love him so much," Miley said sadly, tears streaming down her face. "And now he's gone. Wow…life really sucks, Lilly. Did you know that? It really sucked." Miley started to laugh and Lilly kneeled down next to her, hugging her.

"We'll find him. I swear we will," Lilly said, starting to cry. It seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately, and she really had. Lilly had shed some tears everyday ever since ever since she and Miley had become friends again, but she didn't know why.

It was all the feelings coming out, little by little. Sometimes it felt good, other times it was just plain annoying. But now, it was the former.

"I loved him," Miley kept muttering, still lightly laughing.

---

Lilly and Miley had decided to turn the TV on again as they got into her house. Lilly grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"There is an Amber Alert being issued for the Malibu area. It is a 14 year old with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes," the reporter said, uncaring about the whole thing.

"No," Lilly whispered.

"His name is," the reporter looked down at his notes, "Oliver Oaken." A picture of Oliver popped up on the screen and a pained cry came out of Lilly's mouth.

"Oh, God!" Lilly closed her eyes and started to cry. _Damn it. Damn it all. Oliver…I'm coming to find you. Let Nicole kill me. I need you. This is all my fault...all my fault...I'm so selfish. I'm so sorry, Oliver.  
_

Miley put her arm around Lilly's shoulders as tears came out her eyes, too. Even if she didn't love Oliver, he was still her best friend.

Suddenly, Lilly stood up, startling Miley.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked as Lilly stood in front of Miley's front door, staring at her reflection in the shiny glass.

"I have to find him. Him and Jake," Lilly said. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say his name. "Are you coming?"

Miley didn't even hesitate, she just got up and grabbed Lilly's arm.

But the girls didn't know where to start. There were traces for Oliver, and everybody thought Jake was still on his trip. The girls had been everywhere they could think of but they had had no luck.

"I gotta go," Miley said, looking at the sky and her cell phone. It was getting late and dark. The girls parted and went to their bedrooms, both thinking about their friends.

Gone…

---

_"I love you, Lilly," Oliver said, smiling at Lilly from across the sandy beach._

_"Why are you standing so far away, Oliver?" Lilly asked, outstretching her hand to him._

_"I can't reach you. There's too much blood," Oliver said, still smiling._

_"What?" Lilly looked down and her eyes widened. There was a pool of blood around her legs, sticking to her legs and crawling up her skin. "What is this?"_

_Oliver sighed and said, "Gosh, Lilly, you don't remember? You killed Miley and Jake and me!"_

_Lilly looked at Oliver. Blood was gushing from his heart. "What?! I would never do that!"_

_"Yes, you would. Because you're a cruel, heartless-"_

"Bitch," the voice came from across the room.

Lilly awoke to a pair of deep brown eyes staring at her from across the room. She screamed and quickly got up.

"Get out, you whore!" Lilly shouted, shaking out of fear.

"Don't be that way, Lilly! I thought we were friends," Nicole's cold voice carried around the room.

Lilly backed up as Nicole started to walk across the room, pulling out the small, silver knife. Lilly turned around and started running down the stairs, almost tripping on the bottom one. She looked behind her and at Nicole; she was close, but she was only walking.

Lilly ran out the front door and into the pouring rain. She ran and ran and ran, but Nicole was somehow always behind. The tears mixed with the rain and water flowed down her face. A cold chill trapped her body, making her shiver and cough.

Lilly entered some part of the city and she ran into an alley, trying to run faster and faster. Her mind was in jumbled thoughts as she tried to escape from the physco girl behind her.

Lilly's footsteps echoed through the alleyway as she ran away from Nicole. _How come bad guys never run in horror movies?_ Lilly wondered frighteningly. Lilly looked behind herself and stopped running. Her eyes filled with tears as her mind thought only one thing: _Where's Nicole?_

Lilly stopped running as her ears pricked at a new sound. There was the rain madly hitting the concrete, but there was also another sound.

_What is that?_

Lilly couldn't put her finger on it. It was so distant, yet so close. She had heard it before, but it was also new. It was so many things put together.

Then she realized what it was.

_The tortured screams of three fourteen-year-old friends._

---------------------------  
Oh my God! I got scared writing this! Ooh, I can just picture Lilly's face at this moment. Okay, I promise I won't take as long to update! I'm sorry!

-Kiso


	7. Flames

Wow whee. You guys sure liked chapter five! Well, I'm glad because I worked very hard on it! 

I sound like an even bigger dork now!

drum roll++…chapter six!  
---------------------------------

Chapter Six: Flames

Everything was too loud. The rain, the screams, the pounding of her heart; even the sound of her own breathing sounded deafening to Lilly's ears. She had to get away from it all. She wished it was all a dream that she could just wake up from. But no matter how many times Lilly could pinch herself, this horrible picture would still be reality.

Suddenly her legs started moving. Lilly looked down and tried to stop, but her mind had other plans. Her mind was so scared, but her heart needed to save the people she loved more than the world. It was so hard yet so effortless; trying to put one foot in front of the other. Left, right. Left, right.

Lilly ran around the side of the building and she looked around, trying to follow the screams. The rain was slowly blocking the sound out. Lilly's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out which building to go in. But as soon as she was about to make up her mind, a cold voice stopped her.

"Lilly. Hello," Nicole said.

Lilly didn't even turn around. She ran towards the left building and tripped on some loose gravel, cursing herself for her clumsiness. But Lilly quickly got up and ran inside. She couldn't think of herself now; Miley, Jake, and Oliver had probably gone through much worse.

As Lilly entered the building, she wanted to cry out Miley's name, but she decided against it. What if Nicole heard? Lilly wanted to get away from that physco bitch as soon as possible. Lilly ran around a corner and was surprisingly relieved when she heard screaming.

Lilly ran to the sound, hoping that it was her friends. But she was stopped as she felt a sharp, striking pain in her left arm. She stifled a cry as she turned around to face Nicole.

"Don't run, doofus. Miley tried to run, and I bet you don't want to see what happened to her," Nicole said coldly, walking towards Lilly. Lilly backed up until she felt a doorknob. Lilly turned the doorknob and slipped inside the door, quickly locking it.

Lilly's breathing was heavy as she examined her arm in the dim light. Apparently, Nicole had thrown a sharp rock at Lilly's arm. Lilly leaned against the wall, holding her arm and looking at the room. There were three different doors in the door; otherwise it was completely empty.

Lilly prayed that she had chosen correctly after she entered the door on the right side. She came into a long hallway with old, deteriorated pictures of ugly men hanging on the walls. Lilly pressed her arm as the pain increased. She wished for a piece of cloth, but she had nothing.

A piercing "NO!" echoed through the building as Lilly entered another room. The screams increased and Lilly picked up her speed. Her breath was ragged and her arm fell limply while her legs just kept going at full speed, following the continuing screams.

Lilly opened a door and came into a fully dark room. She searched for a light switch and quickly flicked it into the 'ON' position. What appeared in front of her eyes was enough to make her scream for her life.

"OLIVER!" Lilly screamed, running towards him. He was tied to a rusty pole in a corner of the room. His face was bruised and his head kept sagging onto his shoulders. His eyes were barely open.

"Lilly?" Oliver said, trying to lift his head.

Lilly hugged him and said, "Oh, God, Oliver. I'm gonna get you out of here!" Lilly untied the ropes and helped Oliver get to his feet. Oliver almost fell, but Lilly was strong enough to hold him up. "Okay, Oliver. Do you know where Miley and Jake are?"

"Miley. Jake. In. A. Blue. Door. Room," Oliver struggled with his words. His knees buckled and he fell. Lilly tried to help him up, but he said, "No, Lilly. Go."

"No, Oliver! I'll never leave you like this!" Lilly said, tears forming in her eyes.

Oliver was about to protest again, but he changed his mind as he spotted the ever-present scar on Lilly's cheek. He remembered how Lilly had been so unselfish while she was dealing with Nicole the first time. "Okay," Oliver said, suddenly regaining his energy and quickly getting up, grabbing Lilly's hand.

Lilly was shocked but so grateful that she had Oliver here with her. They twisted and weaved through rooms and hallways, stairs and low ditches. But soon the screaming started again, and the fear quickly caught Lilly again. It ran through her mind, then to her heart, then it transferred throughout her whole body, making her legs lock as she spotted a blue door.

"There!" Lilly said, a bit too loudly.

"Well, I'm glad that you have such a good memory, Ollie!" Nicole's false cheerful voice rang out from behind them.

Lilly couldn't be brave anymore; she had been Miley's pillar for so long. Now she needed her own pillar. But adrenaline ran through her. Her blood coursed as if she was on a caffeine rush, and she suddenly turned around and started running away from Oliver and Nicole.

Nicole pushed through Oliver and ran after Lilly. She threw rock after rock after rock, but always missing. But one lucky shot, Nicole hit the center of Lilly's back, making her fall with a small noise.

Lilly turned around and groaned; the pain in her back was unbearable. Nicole was right in front of her, holding the knife like a pair of scissors. Its blade looked sharper than last time, Lilly thought sadly.

Was this it?

Lilly closed her eyes and prepared for the knife to tear through her entire body, but nothing came. Lilly opened her eyes and was surprised to see not Nicole, but Oliver standing over her. He extended her arm to her and she grabbed it gratefully, hoisting herself up.

"Come on," Oliver whispered, pointing to the blue door.

"Where's Nicole?" Lilly asked, picking up her pace.

"I dunno," Oliver said, opening the blue door. "She just ran off after she saw me." Oliver flicked on the light and Lilly gasped.

"Miley. Jake," Lilly whispered as she saw their figures lying on top of each other in the center of the room. There were ropes around their arms and legs, restraining them.

"Lilly," Miley managed when Lilly came closer to her and lifted her face. "Thank God it's you."

"Miley? What happened? How did she get into your house?" Lilly asked.

"When we were best friends," Miley stuttered, looking ashamed, "I gave her a copy of my key."

Lilly's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She looked away from Miley and helped Oliver undo the ropes on their arms and legs.

"Jake?" Oliver said, grabbing his arm. Jake lifted his head, but he didn't say anything. Lilly wanted to cry when she saw his face; his eyes were hollow and haunted, his face was gaunt and pallid.

"Reunited," Nicole's voice carried from the hallway. She sounded crazier than usual. "And it feels so good!"

The four ran out of the room and gasped when they looked behind Nicole. Orange flames engulfed the hallway, licking the doors and eating the walls, turning the whole building into ash.

"Don't go!" Nicole screamed, laughing hysterically. "STAY!" She stopped where she was and stuck her hand into the fire, saying, "It doesn't hurt. It feels good. It feels oh so good." The laughing continued, getting crazier and higher. The flames started roaring, trying to chase the four children as they away.

Lilly told herself not to, but she looked back anyway.

The last thing she saw was Nicole's figure on the ground, engulfed by fire, her laughs becoming quieter and quieter…

-----------------------------  
Nicole's crazy. Don't worry; the next chapter is coming soon!

-Kiso


	8. This Is Nice

Sorry for the extremely late update! It's almost the end of they year and the teachers are giving us more work! 

The long awaited chapter seven!  
-----------------------------

Chapter Seven: This Is Nice

Jelly. Nasty green school jelly. Lilly's legs were made out of jelly as she and her friends tried to outrun the fire. Tears streamed down her face as she looked over at Oliver. He was holding her hand, a determined look on his face. She tried to smile, but she couldn't.

As Lilly ran out of the building, she slipped on a puddle and skidded down the street, leaving bruises on her knees and elbows. She looked back at the building, devoured by fire.

Orange.

Unrelenting.

Deadly.

"She's…dead," Lilly said out loud. She sounded so loud to herself, but in actuality she was whispering.

"Dead," Miley echoed, a zombie look on her face.

Sirens rang somewhere in the distance, and Lilly wondered if they were coming to the kids. They kept getting closer and closer and closer. And then they stopped, and Lilly heard an array of worried voices.

"LILLY!"

"OLIVER!"

"MILEY!"

"JAKE!"

Lilly's mom ran over to her and hugged her. Lilly wanted to cry and hug her back, but she was so tired. So so so tired. Her eyes drooped and her head hung against her mom's shoulder.

"Mom," Lilly dropped into unconsciousness.

---

Lilly opened her eyes; she was in the hospital. Needles were connected to her, machines beeped around her. Lilly tried to cover her ears. Everything was so loud again. But she couldn't. Her left arm was in a cast and her other arm was connected to an IV.

She groaned and looked over; her mom was on the small chair, sleeping. "Mom?" Lilly called out softly.

Miss Trescott's eyes fluttered open and she rushed over to her daughter. "Oh, Lilly! I'm so glad you're up!"

"How long was I asleep for?" Lilly asked. Her voice sounded like a smoker's.

"Two weeks," Lily's mom said, getting up to get Lilly some water. Lilly drank the water gratefully, loving the cool feeling in her burning throat.

Both Trescott women found themselves crying softly. Miss Trescott laid on the side of Lilly's bed and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom," Lilly said, starting to sob.

---

The four friends came out of the hospital two weeks later, all with various casts and bandages.

They sat on the beach and let the wind blow in their faces.

"What a year," Miley said, sifting sand in and out through her fingers.

"Yep," Lilly said, lying down on the beach.

"So she's dead? For real?" Oliver said, putting his arm around Lilly. He had been very protective of her lately. Lilly nodded and leaned against him.

"We got through this. Alive. And together," Jake said.

"Together," Lilly repeated. A smile found its way across her as she uttered the word. "This is nice."

Oliver looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah. It is."

And finally, they were in the clear. Four friends were had been through so much were finally could let out a breath. Lilly found herself crying sometimes. She felt like she would wake up and this would all be a dream, but the scars were a constant reminder of everything. But everything was okay now.

----------------------------------------  
I'm so so so so sorry for the uber long wait! I got contacts and got sorta grounded from the computer! Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading Rainy Nights because I enjoyed writing it!

-Kiso


	9. Disclaimer : Thanks

**Disclaimer/Thanks**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters. I only own Nicole Bozich and the plot.

**Thanks:** Thank you guys for reading and sticking with the story even when it took me forever to update! You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for. All the feedback and support makes me want to keep going, so look out for more of my stories!

_Love,_

_ Kiso_


End file.
